Fashion Events
Basics Dress your Girlfriend in the very best outfit you have and enter her into one of the two Categories. You can enter a total of 2 Girlfriends, one per Category. Players will then cast their votes, the Girlfriend who receives the most votes in each category will also receive a very special, limited edition Best Dressed Prize. Categories The Dream Fashion Show is split up into two different categories. Each category comes with a theme, and you must make sure to choose an outfit for your Girlfriend that best matches the theme for her category. *One Girlfriend cannot enter multiple categories, nor can multiple Girlfriends enter one category. Contest Period There are three important time periods in the Fashion Show. :Entry Period: During the Entry Period, you will be able to enter your Girlfriend into whichever category you'd like and you will even receive a reward upon entering. :How to Enter: :1. Tap the Enter Contest button on the top page of the Dream Fashion Show. :2. Choose the Girlfriend you want to enter. :3. Choose the category you want to enter her into. :4. Choose a comment to be displayed when people come across her on the Voting Period, you can choose from one of the pre-written comments or write your own. :5. Make sure your entry is to your liking and confirm your entry to complete the process. :You can freely change your Girlfriend's entry as many times as you'd like during this period, however, once the Entry Period has ended you will no longer be able to change her entry. :You can remove an entry by tapping the Enter Contest button and selecting a Girlfriend that has already been entered. :If you miss the Entry Period, your Girlfriend will not be able to participate in the Fashion Event. :Voting Period: During this period, players will be able to vote for each others' Girlfriends in each of the available categories. :Tapping the Vote button on the Dream Fashion Show page will take you to the Voting page. On this page you will be shown two Girlfriends chosen at random from one of the categories. :Vote for whichever of the two you think is best dressed to for the category into which they have been entered. :You can also skip and vote for neither as well. :Each Vote you cast will earn you VP or Vote Points. Building up lots of VP can secure your place into the Vote Rankings. The Vote Rankings contain limited prizes. :There are also prizes for reaching certain amounts of Daily Votes, as well as VP Achievement Awards too. :How often can I Vote? :You will be able to cast up to 30 Votes every 12 hours. They reset twice per day at 7:00 PDT and 19:00 PDT. :You can however, use Rainbow Drinks to recover Votes ahead of time. :*Rainbow Drink: 10 Votes :*Rainbow Drink DX: 30 Votes :You cannot recover more than 30 Votes at a time. :Results Period: Votes will be calculated and prizes will be awarded during this period. Continuous Voting Bonus If you continuously manage to vote for the Girlfriend with the most Votes of the two displayed on the Voting Page, you will earn a Continuous Voting Bonus. You will earn prizes for the 3rd, 5th and 10th Continuous Vote. *Skipping Voting will reset the count. NPCs At times, you will come across the option to decide to Vote between NPCs' entries. Once you decide which to vote for, the NPC you've chosen will give you a prize. Category:FAQ